To put up a fight
by nyxera
Summary: "What?" Reid asks smirk in place eyes dancing with amusment "you heard me your the most arrogant brash egotistical concieted proud presumptuous, IDIOT i have ever met" Anna exclaims exasperated "you forgot hot" reid says then kisses her
1. Chapter 1

To put up a fight'

Authors Note: Hi im Era author of this story while it might start kind of slow I promise it WILL pick up if I get at least 1 review I promise to update the next chapter those of you reading my other story hold tight im updating it next BTW I don't own the covenant sorry!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::PROLOUGE::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Drowsily I sit up and toss my pillow at my blaring alarm clock I was almost positive I had turned it off the morning before in fact, I was. Sliding out of bed I **use** a little and find my cup of coffee sitting on my bed stand, I grab it and after pulling on a pair of socks I head down the cold wood stairs of our old drafty house to kill my sister and her smart ass boyfriend for getting me up at suck ungodly hours of the morning.

-to show about an hour's gone by-

I could not believe my ears I must have misheard them "you're sending me to boarding school?" I ask incredulously, "I mean like with uniforms and ties and and…. Dorms? You're kidding right trying to pull one over one me ha ha funny real knee slapper"

Aunt Terra aka my guardian sighs and shakes her head "Anna your going, Spencer is a wonderful academy only finest get accepted their" yep, the world's greatest asses, bitches and, the children of rich people who have nowhere else to send their spoiled brats mixed in with the few who go there to learn, yep it was definitely the kind of place auntie Terri would send me. "Anna are you listening to me? Remember when we went to Ipswich for your 13th birthday? You made friends with those one kids what were their names Paul and Katrine?"

"You mean Pouge and Kate auntie Terra because I knew them all of 6 days we weren't exactly ready to make a pact and be blood buddies, hell we didn't even exchange phone numbers to keep in contact so really don't try and buy me over on that count" I say narrowing my eyes ready for a fight.

Instead she steps up her game " Obliviously I can't sway you with logic how about a bribe if you stay there and finish the whole year" I start to cut in but she over rides me "and no I'm not going to say you can't get in trouble but I will say don't get yourself expelled (again) or suspended (again) and if you can do that them I will give you whatever money you need for whatever college you want to go to I will buy you a new car and I will agree to any ONE condition of your choice this is as I'm sure you've figured out a ounce in a life time deal" I contemplate her offer on one hand it was only one year and the benefits' were hard to pass up, on the other hand I would have to wear uniforms and stay in a dorm. Sighing I decide it looks like it's going to be a cold day in hell because I had just decided to ruin my own life go figure.

Meanwhile back in Ipswich

Caleb Danvers appears to be sleeping peacefully with his beautiful girlfriend Sarah, but all is not as it seems. Caleb shoots up out of bed awakening Sarah as well "what is it Caleb did you have a nightmare" she asks concerned.

"No" he says while pulling on a pair of jeans "I've got to talk to the guys ,uh just stay here alright, I'll be right back" after kissing her on the cheek he heads for the door.

"Caleb" sarah voice comes out stronger than she expected "if you go, I go, where ever, whenever, if something's happened I want to know, I NEED to know" he sends her a pleading look which she bluntly ignores with a sigh he grabs her wrist and leads her through the door and out to his car.

"where are we going" Sara finally asks after about ten minutes of silence.

"Tyler and Reid's dorm we need to discuss something."

"Okay but how will they know where to…." She cut herself off "oh right" she said.

When they get to the dorm they are greeted by worried faces from Pouge, Kate, Tyler and a carefree glance from Reid.

"Whats going on" Pouge asks "what happened"

"I got a visit from Chase tonight through my dreams, he was very cryptic he said that he wasn't going to kill us yet that he was still gaining power or something. He also said that he wasn't just going to kill all of us for vengeance and out power, but he was also going after another coven in Salem" he paused to take a breath "that confirms he is crazy and we aren't the only ones in danger of his wrath what do you think we should do?" he asks taking in his girlfriends terrified face.

"Well" Reid says smirking "the only thing we can do KICK HIS ASS"


	2. the new girl

Authors note: thanks to twilightdreamer, and, msmorra for the reviews I hope the first official chapter lives up to all the hype and all the alerts I got It made me feel so loved! So I just wanted to say I spent the last 2 and a half hours typing this for you guys please please keep the reviews coming and I will do my best to keep the chapters coming ideas on what can happen will be taken into consideration and as I said hope the story is as good as you think it will be

Disclaimer: Alas no I don't own the covenant or Reid or Tyler or Pouge or Caleb or chase I do own Anna I will do my best to make her loveable

Warning: in this chap anna is stupid and get on Reid's bad side.

Also if anyone can make banners that would be cool in kinda stupid in that category

The new girl

I hurry down the empty halls of Spenser academy I'm late again and on my fist day too. It seemed to be becoming a tradition. I couldn't help but wonder when I will see the only people I had ever even talked to (even if it was years ago) in this godforsaken town Pouge parry and his friend Kate

.

As I enter my first class I know I won't like the teacher. He turns pointing his beady brown eyes at me. "Your late" he snaps. "The first thing you need to know about my class is I do not believe in tardiness"  
God I hate teachers like that I again find myself despising the little Massachusetts town.

"Yes sir" I say adding false sugar to my voice "I just..Got.. Lost" then casting my eyes downward resulting in the the perfect picture of innocence.

"well don't let it happen again" he says curtly . Bingo I think when I hear a few gasps of surprise, I just got out of detention.

My victory is short lived though because then a new voice cut in and said "MR. H don't you think that is giving 'special privileges' to the new students I mean it's not that hard to find your class room, in all honesty she was probably making out with Abbott behind the school" I turned to search the room for who ever had insinuated that I had been kissing someone behind the school. My eyes land on a blonde boy with the face of an angel and a smirk that could rival any devil.

His friend with short black hair nudges him and says "oh quit being an ass Reid she's new and everyone knows your just jealous that she wasn't sucking your face."

The blonde boy Reid, leaned over to respond but was cut off by a sharp look from the teacher, "I don't see where you have any room to talk sees how you got lost making your way to the white board from your seat just last week" the teacher says curtly "Now since my class has already been interrupted you miss." He says looking at me "might as well introduce yourself while you're at it tell us two things you like, and three things you don't"

Smirking I stand to introduce myself I say "Hello everyone I'm Anna Bolivia and I like books and sarcastic comments." Laying on a smirk of my own "I say "I **don't **like egotistical pricks, sad movies, or blonde haired blue eyed asses that go by the name Garwin." I hear an abundance of laughs coming from the people sitting around him, a few high fives being given and suddenly my day seems a whole hell of a lot brighter.

Then the bell rings "Everyone read chapter 5 in your American history books and be sure to write your essays on the Oregon trail" the teacher announces as everyone makes a move for the door as I begin to get up all of my stuff falls on the floor and gets trampled on muttering a few choice words under my breath I kneel and begin grabbing things. A blonde girl and a dark haired girl come over to me.

Crouching down the blonde girl starts talking "Hi I'm Sarah and this is Kate" she says gesturing to the mocha skinned girl next to her I study her, and recognition graces her face Sarah keeps going oblivious "that was awesome how Reid got his ass handed to him, so anyway since I know how it feels to be new I was thinking we could show you around and then go to Nicky's, the only good hang out place in this town." Before I get a chance to think Kate starts talking.

"Anna, you came here about four years ago on a vacation for your birthday right? And you met Pouge and I" I nod "do you remember me?" laughing I nod again "awesome so what's your next period?" Standing up I look at my schedule "uh it say I have a free period why?"

"Well I have Lit but Sarah has free and you can go with her and watch the Ipswich swim team practice; Translation you can watch a bunch of hot guys walk around In Speedos"

"Well in that case" I say " I'll grab my sun glasses" Sarah laughs at my joke and Kate hurries off to class. All the way to the pool Sarah nonstop talks to me about when I first met Kate how I knew Pouge, about halfway through the discussion I zone out. I can't help but wonder what my sister Cally was doing at home without me she wasn't likely to raise hell without my guidance she also wasn't likely to getting her homework done either with a start I realize I might actually be _**homesick **_I might actually miss my old home in Salem that is a scary thought if I've ever had one.

Seconds later I find myself knocked back into reality "well here we are" Sarah says "the pool prepare yourself for brilliance, or just practically naked hormonal teenage guys whichever way you want to look at it"

Walking through the door I'm immediately hit by the smell of chlorine and sweat, Sarah grabs my wrist and starts to drag me through the people to a group of boys at the edge of the pool. "Hi guys this is Anna she's new here" them pointing to each continues one she says "this is Caleb Danvers my boyfriend and this is Tyler Simms and this is as I'm sure you already know is Reid Garwin and finally last but not least Pouge Parry Kate's boyfriend but you already know him"

I get hi's from Caleb and Tyler a sneer from Garwin and a searching look from Pouge "DO I know you?" he asks.

"yeah but don't worry you knew me all of 5 days I met you and Kate when I came here for my thirteenth birthday party my aunt brought me she thought it would cheer me up after my parents died to bring me to a cold, windy, desolate little town."

"oh yeah" he says "I remember you now, it's nice to see you again, and I'm really sorry about your parents"

"Yeah so am I but it was a long time ago I'm over it now who knows maybe one day I will be able to say that without feeling like a bitch for not caring anymore."

While I was talking I realize some ones come up behind me he's tall and muscular and wearing a Speedo just like everyone else looking at him a little more carefully I realize that I've seen him making out with at least two different girls today over the duration of about three hours. "What the fuck do you think you're doing over here Abbot" Reid asks him glaring.

"Well Garwin I thought it was oblivious he came over to ask you ou" I say "but I'm gonna have to tell you" I say looking disdainfully at the other boy "your just not his type. Sorry."

"you sure are sassy aren't you I was thinking" he says refusing to be put off his game "that you and I could maybe go to Nicky's together" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"And here I thought you'd catch on I'm not interested go bother someone else" making a point to ignore him I turn my back.

After about four minutes of talking about Spencer's all too boring history Reid looks over at me and says "Anna you really shouldn't have got on my bad side because now" he grabs my arm and yanks landing me in the deep water of the pool causing my previously straight hair to spring into loose curls he leaned down to eye level with me "you're in way over your head." As pissed off as I was when he leaned down I couldn't help but admire the sight any more than I could the sinking feeling that he might be right but that didn't mean I wouldn't put up one hell of a fight.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW


	3. Nicky's

A/N : sorry for not updating I've been banned from my computer for a while. I hope you guys like it and thank you for reviewing please continue to do so. I plan to update more often but with school starting again who knows? I love you all in a uncorny way….

I own nothing… not even my dear Reid again sorry about the wait!

chapter 2: NICKY'S

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::

"What the hell are you doing? That's my bed!" I say trying to untattoo the image of Reid Garwin the apparent he devil of my new home Spencer Academy, half naked making out with a red head on my bed from my conscience. I chuck my keys at him "get the,"

I take a deep breath stopping myself from saying the stream of profanities I had in mind "out" I say pinching the bridge of my nose hoping to stop myself from flinging a bed at him with my power.

"what are you jealous?" Reid says getting up and walking over to where I'm standing "because I'm not really into the wet dog look, sorry" his eyes focused on my now clean wet hair taking a strand of my hair in his hand and twirling it thoughtful look on his face then he heads for the door.

"Have fun with gonorrhea Garwin."

"Careful who you're talking to puppy someone might step on your tail" he says stopped in the door way, I flip him off and give him a dirty look. I honestly couldn't believe his freaking nerve, my roommate, really?

"Well I personally see the beginning of a beautiful friendship" Caleb says from behind Reid in the doorway. "I-"

"uhm I'll be going now" the red head says cutting Caleb off "I'm Lara by the I'm way your roommate," then fixing her shirt she hustles out the door.

. Once 'Lara' my roommate is out of sight I let out a stream of not so nice words and ignoring Reid I ask Caleb "what is wrong with this place?"

"Beats the hell outta me" he says smiling "but Sarah wanted me to invite you to Niky's with us, it'll be fun" I hold back my comment about how my idea of a good idea involved two hot guys a fast car and my buddies Jack and Jose.

"Sure" I say instead.

_:_:_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"

Caleb POV

"Dude seriously?" I say pushing Reid once we're out of Anna's room. "That girl has been in love with you since the Eighth grade do you really expect me to believe after ignoring her and making fun of her you all of a sudden realized she was worth your time?"

"What can I say," Reid says smirking "I like charity, and it doesn't hurt that her roommate-"

I cut him off "Her roommate is going to kick your ass in this little game or _whatever_ it is that your playing with her, because you may be Ipswich's resident bad boy but did you see the way she looked at you, your looks have _no effect_ on her." I silently prayed that was true, Kate and Sara seemed to have taken it upon themselves to look out for her.

"We'll see about that," the arrogant smirk never leaving his face he swaggered off.

Watching him leave I couldn't help but feel sorry for Anna, Reid was not known to give up…. on anything.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Anna POV

Having decided to throw caution to the wind and go all out tonight at Nicky's wherever or whatever the hell that was, I had put on my favorite pair of thrift shop blue jeans and a black form fitting tank, as well as some gladiator sandals from my sister, and a chunky heart shaped ruby necklace. Glaring at my reflection in the mirror and deciding what to do with the unwanted waves was a little bit harder.

"I honestly think you look great" my roommate said from behind me, still trying to redeem herself.

I turned around to look at her, my inability to hold a grudge made me grudgingly forgive her a couple of hours ago "Maybe if the Hermione Granger look was in," a voice from behind me said my anger overriding what I was about to say.

I turned around to face the unwanted imposter "Oh you mean like the whole I just fucked Aaron Abbott into an oblivion look that you have going on?" I say my eyes slanted, looking at his rumpled shirt and tussled hair refusing to let myself be affected by his devil incarnate looks.

"I mean, I'm sure some girls are into that," I continue, walking past him and Lara, I pat him on the shoulder and head to the door where Kate, Sara, and Pouge are standing. Over my shoulder I say to him "When you finally come out I just want to say you have my full support because the amounts of gay marriages are sky rocketing every day."

When were out the door I can't help but count that as albeit a small, victory. Kate grinning like a fool looks at me "I knew I like you for a reason that was awesome!"

"What?" I say feigning hurt "It's not our previous acquaintance or my wonderful personality you like its" I let out a fake sigh, "my ability to tell pretty boy off?"

"Well" Sara says not missing a beat, "that was pretty good."

_Having told Tyler who was ever so nicely taking us to 'Nicky's' in his amazing Hummer, and Caleb the story we were all talking together and laughing when a thought struck me.

"Why the hell was Reid in my dorm?" I ask incredulously; leaning forward against the seatbelt and lean around the side of the driver seat attempting to look Tyler in the eye.

"Reid's sleeping with Lara now," Tyler says with a shrug, not taking his eye off the road to look at me "So she's taking him to Nicky's with her, in _her car_" he said the last part with awe.

I leaned back into my plush leather seat I couldn't believe it he was screwing with my roommate just to piss me off! Well fine then I could play that game too; the only question was who did I pick, and how far would I go? I contemplated that for the rest of the drive to Nicky's.

Walking into Nicky's was not what I expected at all, it was actually quite nice with the pool table, the ancient jukebox and giant lumberjack of a man behind the counter who I assumed was 'Nicky'.

I followed 'my group' as I had been calling them in my head for the last four or five minutes to a nice round table along the back wall.

"Anna!" Pouge says waving his hand in front of my face from across the checkered table, "you have been spacing out for the last four minutes, what are you thinking?"

"Honestly" I say "I've been wondering why nobody is dancing? I mean there is music, why not?" I knew why not but it was better than telling him I had been wondering how many ways I could discreetly get rid of the Garwin prince of the dammed.

"Know one is dancing" Tyler says looking at me disbelievingly "because _Hound dog _is playing."

"Well then" I say a half formed plan running through my head, "guess we had better fix that." Holding out my hand for him to stand up I say mischievously "dance with me."

Tyler looks at me "you aren't serious; we would be the only ones dancing!"

"No," Sara says "Kate and I would dance with our men too." They smile at me encouragingly apparently thinking I had a crush of some sort on Tyler.

"Well then" I say my plan coming together "let's dance."

Standing up Tyler awkwardly grabs a hold of my hand and pulls me to the dance floor with the rest of 'my group' not far behind.

After a few more absolutely painful songs a slow song by Reba came on and Tyler pulls me close, and it felt dare I say it nice.

I caught Reid's eye over Tyler shoulder and smirked at him, a look I couldn't quite describe passed over his face and his eyes turned black and the music stopped, not that I noticed because I was to wrapped up in a revelation that everything was not what it seemed and then I fainted.

I know this is not my best work but the story will get better please R&R and since you've all been soo good here is a snippet of sorts of my new story I may never start

Never Stop

(MEMORY)

"And you know the worst thing you could possibly do? Make me fall for you with no intentions of catching me" I say keeping my tears at bay "because one day you'll need me and I wont be their Reid and then what the hell will you do?" even with the rain ruining my make up and Tyler trying to get me to his car so his mom can drive me home I don't feel anything because looking at Reid I know he'll never let me in and I'll never stop trying.

This is the end of the teaser for the new story im starting ;)

R&R


End file.
